


Smaller Without You 原作：27dragons 译者：Silver

by alienswest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, background OCs - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>医生拉出教师椅，坐到了Steve对面，双手交叠在一起，神情严肃而慈祥。“这偶尔会发生，”他声音轻柔地说。不过这不合常理地让Steve感到愤怒。如此丑恶的消息应该被更为合适的语调传达。“最有可能的原因是你未来的伴侣在你出生前死了或者他们出生后不久就死了，结合没时间完全形成。这被称作C类或者……”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smaller Without You 原作：27dragons 译者：Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/gifts).
  * A translation of [Smaller Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903630) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons). 



> ［原作注］For Right_in_the_feels.  
> Right_in_the_Feels, 生日快乐，她提供了梗: "我在想一个无超能力的AU，Steve变得瘦小病弱的原因是他没和自己的灵魂伴侣结契。”不过我最终还是把 超能力放进去了，因为那更吸引我，因此很抱歉这不完全是你所要求的，但我希望你依然喜欢它!  
> All my love to sara_holmes for support and beta reading and suggestions, even if she did want me to title it "Steve Rogers is a Puffer Fish".
> 
> ［代发注］谢谢Silver与kycydzf！
> 
> Many thanks to dear 27dragon for sharing and allowing the translation of this marvelous work.

 

**1927:**

 

Steve听说过的最年轻的灵魂伴侣结合是Joey McDermott和Mary Catherine Riley，他们从幼稚园以来关系就很稳定，掩饰着自九岁以来的结合。那可不是开玩笑；他亲眼见证了事情的发生。

  

大多数星期天，Steve所在街道的孩子们都会从自己的双亲那求得一枚镍币，去影院看片。Bucky总会在那，这意味着Steve在身体够好时也是会被欢迎的。

 

那个周末，上映的是有点死去活来的爱情片，因此比起屏幕上上演的，Steve和Bucky都更有兴趣听Kevin Kinnon新宠物蜥蜴的事情，不过在走回街道的路上，有人开始调侃Joey和Mary Catherine，说他们应该像影片结尾那样接吻，身体大角度倾斜以及其他等等。其他人调侃得越起劲，Joey的脖子就越红，Mary Catherine就笑得越欢，其他人就调侃得就更来劲。

 

Steve考虑解围说点什么来为他们辩护（他几乎能感到Bucky准备好抓住他的手臂把他拉回来了），但在Steve理清思路之前，Joey突然脱口而出，“好的！”他抓住Mary Catherine并且让她倾斜（一点也不像电影里的那个家伙那样优雅流畅，Mary Catherine在尖叫，惊讶地胡乱拍打，而并不是优雅得体地心醉神迷。）吻了她，尴尬地把嘴唇压向她依然在笑的嘴。

 

于是就在街道上，Joey和Mary Catherine都……亮起来了。像是火柴头忽然被点着了，闪耀的光是如此明亮，他们很可能可以看见月光在他们的皮肤下闪闪发光。所有孩子都震惊了，不敢置信地目瞪口呆。他们甚至还没有 _测试_ 过灵魂结合，十六岁才能测试，不过反正大家都知道那是什么样的。

 

一两秒后，闪光逐渐消失，然后又过了一两秒，Joey让Mary Catherine站直，他们互相凝视了对方一会，其他孩子则都看着他们。最终，Mary Catherine碰了碰自己的嘴唇说，“发光了，”这引发了大家回家路上都在高喊， _猜猜猜刚刚发生了什么！_

 

**1931:**

 

他们十三岁的时候，Mary Catherine Riley死于流感。

 

Kevin Kinnon在葬礼上低声说了些类似如果有人会因流感而死，他认为那该是Steve的话，如果Steve没有阻止的话，Bucky会在教堂后面把Kevin打成一堆烂泥的。

 

通常，如果Kevin在说其他人，Steve会加入帮助Bucky痛殴Kevin一顿。但私下里，Steve认为Kevin是对的——Steve病弱瘦小，几乎毫无价值，而Mary Catherine一直都很健康，漂亮又幸福，现在Steve站在小型墓地试图把Bucky从Kevin背上拉下来，她却躺在教堂里，这似乎是不对的。

 

Bucky让Steve拉开了自己，但自那以后他们在学校都不理睬Kevin了，大约有一两个月学校操场被划分为两派，一派忠于Kevin，一派忠于Bucky，再后来大部分孩子忘记了争吵，注意力转移到更有趣的东西上去了。

 

Mary Catherine埋在了Riley墓地里，这是理所当然的，不过她的墓碑上加了一句她和McDermott订婚了，Steve认为这令人感动。

 

Joey McDermott停止了生长。十二岁的时候，Joey是班级里最高的男孩，比其他男孩高半只手；十五岁半的时候，没几个月的时间其他人就要去测试了，Joey看起来依然是十三岁的样子，只比Steve高了几寸，脸上或胸上一点长毛的迹象都没有。

 

“这是种不幸，”Bucky的妈妈说，试图诱使Steve吃第二顿，虽然她在拿勺子打把手伸到餐桌上的Bucky的指关节。“只有半个灵魂是无法真正成长的，大家都知道这个道理。”她咂舌道。“那个可怜的男孩，那么年轻……上帝知道我祈祷我的孩子不会有结合，你也一样，Steven。当然那是种眷顾，但也是种沉重的负担。”她画了个十字架，虔诚地叹了口气，然后回到之前停下的地方。“但如果你不多吃点的话，Steven，你甚至都赶不上可怜的Joey，到时你会怎么样呢？”她甚至看都没看Bucky,就用勺子瞄准了他。“先生，你把手伸向面包篮最好是因为这样就可以给你的朋友提供点什么，而不是因为你自己想吃第四轮。”

 

**1933:**

 

学校大约两百个孩子里只有三个人的测试呈阳性，这大致上令人满意——两年前，有6个人，而那几乎是十年来大家听过的最高数值了。

 

他们三人——Steve、Betty Davenport和Esther Gilden——单独坐在一间安静的教室里，等着灵魂结合入门指导员出现，他们三人都没有互看。

 

“我的哥哥，”Esther最终在沉默中低声说，“他说在他那年，他们有四个人，他们全都在指导员出现前就检测出来了。”她顿了顿，小心地不把目光从放在膝盖上的手上移开。“在对方身上，”她阐明，好像Betty和Steve没有了解她的意思。

 

“我对和Steve搅合在一起的那位感到抱歉，”Betty吸气，Steve从未，也 _从来没想过_ 打一个女孩，因为他的妈妈把他抚养成了一位绅士，但该死的，如果Betty没有逼他 _想_ 这么做的话。

 

感觉到后颈变热，他迫使自己松开紧握在身体两侧的拳头，小心地不去看Esther是在冷笑或掩嘴轻笑，亦或是在看着他。

 

门在他们可以说点其他什么话之前打开了，但出现的是医生而不是指导员。他向Steve招手示意，把他带到了 _另一间_ 空教室，Steve稍微疑惑了下灵魂结合入门指导是否和体检时一样要把女孩和男孩分开。这似乎很愚蠢，因为就那么点人。不过接着那个医生在说话了，Steve困惑地转过头。

 

“等等，“他最终不得不说，坐到了一张椅子上，手抖得比检测出肺炎时还厉害。”等等。什么意思，我的结合没有完全形成？”

 

医生拉出教师椅，坐到了Steve对面，双手交叠在一起，神情严肃而慈祥。“这偶尔会发生，”他声音轻柔地说。不过这不合常理地让Steve感到愤怒。如此丑恶的消息应该被更为合适的语调传达。“最有可能的原因是你未来的伴侣在你出生前死了或者他们出生后不久就死了，结合没时间完全形成。这被称作C类或者……”

 

Steve对术语没兴趣。“这就是我……这个样子的原因？”他示意了下自己那虚弱又病怏怏的身体。

 

“很有可能，”医生说。“我们可以带你去医院做更多测试，决定——“

 

“为什么要费心那么做呢？“Steve咆哮，瘫倒在椅子上，双臂交叉。“我的伴侣死了，没人会想要我的，不会要这样子的我。”眼泪使得他的双眼刺痛，他用力眨眼睛憋住眼泪。

 

“也有其他可能，虽然比较少，你是个A型——配对里先出生的那个——你的伴侣只是还没出生，”医生说。

 

“有办法测出吗？”

 

医生的肩膀微微耸起，回了他一个难懂的耸肩。“我们会再次进行灵魂结合测试，”他说，“过一段时间后。如果你的伴侣在这期间出现了，结果就应该是一个完全形成的结合，开放并准备完成联结。”

 

“不过目前自然还没法查出，他们是死了还是只是没出生？”Steve强调。

 

“不能，我恐怕不能。”

 

“那么就忘掉吧，”Steve厉声道。“没多少意义，不是吗？”他抓起夹克衫和书冲出教室，径直回家，这次他甚至不想看见Bucky。

 

**1942:**

 

“很多有结合的人甚至从未找到他们的另一半，”Bucky无情地指出，过去十年来他很可能说了上百次了。“那不意味着你不能找乐子。来吧，我都安排好了。”

 

“Bucky，”Steve叹息，“不是今晚，好吗？没人会想要——”

 

“如果你说完，”Bucky说，装模作样地举起拳头，“我会对准你的嘴*1揍下去。”

 

“这会是我得到的自妈妈给过的以来最接近一个吻的东西了，”Steve反击。

 

“来嘛，”Bucky哄骗道，转变了方法。“Daisy自己也是个小东西，也许她不会像另一个女孩那样高傲地说你矮，她的名字是什么——”

 

“Ginny，”Steve提示，光是想到她那鼻孔朝天的样子，他的血液就沸腾了，Steve甚至连说晚上好的机会都没有。

 

“对，她是个讨厌的家伙，”Bucky喋喋不休，手臂环上Steve的肩膀，或多或少把他推上了楼梯。“向上帝发誓，Steve，如果我知道她是那么个婊子——”

 

“注意语言。”

 

Bucky轻哼一声。“是，是。无论如何，Daisy是个甜心，真正的甜姐儿，我保证。”他推开他们公寓的门。“洗把脸。必须回到基地之前我只有三天时间；如果我把它们花在干坐着看你那沉闷悲伤的眼睛里就太见鬼了。”

 

Daisy确实是很娇小——甚至比Steve还矮——而且她非常友好，但在Bucky和他的约会对象跳舞的时候，她带着担忧的微笑拍拍Steve的手说，“很抱歉，Steve，但我不想给你错误的希望。我不是某些贪图寻欢作乐的女孩，好吧，你似乎是个正直的小伙子，但我不想和一个外面有个灵魂伴侣在等着的人牵扯在一起。如果某天你真的遇见她了呢？那时我要如何自处？”

 

_但是我不会知道_ ，Steve想要反驳。 _我不会知道那是他们除非我亲吻了他们，而如果你是我的，我不会对你不忠的。_ 但他没法保证，他能吗？他记得Joey和Mary Catherine，他们相遇的第一个瞬间就无法分割了，无论他们的朋友如何调戏或者他们的父母如何斥责。不知何故，他们知道，即使过了四年那个命运的吻才揭露了结合，为他们开放了全部潜能。Steve当然知道最好别相信电影，但甚至是医学文献都说了灵魂伴侣似乎在第一次见面的瞬间就被整合在一起了。

 

因此他只是理解地点点头，提议给Daisy再拿杯饮料，这给了他借口走开几分钟，找回自己的冷静——他什么时候才会学会停止 _抱有希望_ ？他在夜晚结束的时候把她送回了家，因为他的妈妈把他抚养成了一位绅士，不过在他们达到她家门口时，Steve握了握她的手，祝她好运，甚至都没试着去亲吻她的脸颊。

  

**1943:**

 

Steve坐在实验台上，在寒冷的空气里缩成一团。医生和助手在他四周忙忙碌碌，测量取样，刺刺捅捅，他回应他们无礼的指令，但无法迫使自己去在意。

 

Erskine死了。

 

射杀他的人也死了，但那是毫无作用的安慰，因为他是自杀的，被牙齿里的某种毒药或什么弄死的，就像间谍小说里写的那样。

 

而且Erskine还是死了。

 

他的配方随他一起去了，Phillips上校很可能依然在咆哮有关浪费时间金钱之类的话，不过Steve和科学家以及医生们待在一起好几个小时了，让他们刺他，戳他，测量取样。他疑惑他们互相是否有过交流，因为到目前为止，他们已经测量他的身高至少六次了。

 

看起来这会是接下来七个月的生活，因此他也许最好习惯它。科学家不会放他走，除非他们研究出如何复制Erskine的血清。他又回到了毫无用处的时候，这次甚至比之前借口还少。全然的愤怒和沮丧使得Steve握拳几乎打向旁边的台子——不过他回想起了一小时前他们测试他的力量时制造的混乱。他迫使自己松开手，再次把它放在大腿上，环顾四周找东西让自己分心。

 

医生在走廊上和几个科学家交谈。他的声音没有提高，昨天Steve几乎没法透过门辨认出低语，但现在他可以听清每个字。

 

“……人类能力的最高点，在某些情况下甚至有所超出，比如力量和治愈能力。事实上，血清似乎依然在起作用。它没有在做出改变后就变得无效了，而依然是Rogers人体系统里的活跃分子。它似乎在试着迫使他成长，让他满足身高和骸骨构造的遗传潜力，但不完全的灵魂结合的退化影响似乎阻止了血清完成那个任务。如果Rogers最终被发现是A型，他的结合伴侣最终出生时他也许会发现仅仅几周时间自己的高度和宽度迅速生长。”

 

科学家轻哼一声，Steve听到他们沿着走廊走远的脚步声。“那还要再看，但那个孩子二十五岁了，即使他看起来依然像是十五岁。他的结合伴侣出现的几率接近于无。告诉我更多关于灵活性测试的结果，虽然……”

 

**1945:**

 

Bucky离去了。

 

Steve扔掉又一杯威士忌，几乎没有品尝它，辛辣感只在喉咙里待了一小会。他伸手去拿酒瓶，依然只感觉到一点点晕眩，比起他渴求的无意识可差远了。

 

他依然能看见Bucky掉下去时眼里的恐惧。依然能闻到列车浓重的烟味，以及覆盖在下面的雪和松树的清澈气味。

 

依然能感到Bucky的手指擦过自己手指的瞬间。如果Steve的手臂长个一两寸，他也许能抓住Bucky的手腕并且坚持住。

 

Steve直接把酒瓶举到嘴边，不顾一切地像灌水一样把酒灌进嘴里。他听到背后有脚步声，不用看就知道是谁。

 

Peggy似乎不在乎他没成形的结合，Steve几乎再次心怀希望了。但现在，他怀疑即使自己的灵魂伴侣来了，也没法让他有所动作。

 

实际上，此刻Steve _恨_ 自己的灵魂伴侣——恨他们死太早，或者出生得太晚，无论哪一个他都恨。他知道这很无理，但他不在乎。一个完全成形的结合会给他那额外的几英寸……Steve用袖子擦了擦脸，又喝了一大口酒，试图假装没注意到Peggy站在他身后。

  

**2011:**

 

他不冷。

 

他躺在一张床上或者是简易小床上，有无线电广播像是在播出一场棒球赛。附近有扇打开的窗户，风间或吹过他的皮肤。外面传来的模糊声响是城市的声音。

 

广播里传来球棒的 _噼啪声_ 。广播员声音充满兴奋地报道比赛。

 

Steve记得那场比赛。他皱起眉头。

 

他和Bucky去看了那场比赛，不是吗，几年前的事了？Steve睁开眼睛。

 

房间白晃晃的，很是明亮，没有广播和那瓶花似乎就会是阴冷而毫无生气的。

 

Steve进过很多医院。没有一间看起来像是这样的。

 

广播员继续播报着Steve已经看过的一场比赛。

 

他坐起来，双腿晃荡在床的边缘。他的脚比他料想的更重地撞到地板，他惊讶地低头看着自己的腿，然后是自己手和手臂。

 

自从注射了血清，他就变得肌肉发达了，但现在他的手臂的长度似乎和他凸出的肱二头肌更相称了。他的腿更长了，长得膝盖弯起来的角度比他预期的狭窄的床的高度更锐利。他个头 _大_ 了。比Bucky更大。也许甚至比Dum-Dum还大。

 

他成长了。他的灵魂伴侣终于到了？

 

目前这不重要。即使这是真的，他的灵魂伴侣依然还是婴儿。Steve有足够多的时间找到他们。现在，他需要知道自己在哪，还有在这的原因。他记得飞机，记得把飞机往下推……然后就没有记忆了。除了寒冷和黑暗。

 

有人找到了他？谁呢？

 

门开了，进来了一个穿着护士服的年轻漂亮的女士。“你醒了，”她高兴地说。她看起来……不对。裙子剪裁，身材，发型，唇膏光泽都不对劲。给她打扮的人做得挺到位，但还不够到位。

 

“我在哪？”

 

**2012:**

 

七十年。

 

Steve再次打了下沙包，往左闪躲。他的条件反射在迅速适应新范围和跨度，但在他眼里这看起来依然奇怪。如果他停止思考就此 _前行_ 是最好的。

 

医生确认Steve的灵魂伴侣契约在他在冰里时成形了，终于允许血清做了第一次注射以来就试图做的事情，使得他成长了。（“感激这事发生时你在冰下吧，Cap，”一个特别愚蠢的白痴说过。“那可能痛得要死。”Steve尽力避免不去揍他，但他告诉Fury找另一个医生来。）他的灵魂伴侣终于出生了。

 

但已经过去七十年了。Steve的灵魂伴侣也许已经是个干瘪的老人了，悲伤地疑惑他们为什么从未相遇。或者也许他们已经活完一生死去了。

 

Steve走位，出拳猛击，让指关节短暂的刺痛影响皮肤，晃动前臂， _感受_ 刺痛，试图别去思考。

 

七十年。

 

在房间的另一边，Steve的办公桌上有两堆文件。他固执地忽视了它们。

 

第一堆文件是从冰里出来的第三天送到他手里的，出于Fury的好意：回答了Steve头几天里唯一想要问的问题。这几个月Steve反复看了它们很多次，多到记住了内容。咆哮突击队的人都死了。Derinier, 是最后一个走的，就在Steve被发现的前一年，安详地在睡梦中逝去。Howard几十年前就死了，死于车祸。Peggy还活着，但在敬老院里，她的记忆开始处在磨损边缘。Steve很感激Fury的这些答案，但他们没有带给Steve心灵的平静，目前它们也帮不了他。

 

第二堆文件包含了Fury有关Hydra魔方的文件和他承诺过的资料包，Fury称之为复仇者联盟的密封卷宗。Steve的新队伍，如果他同意加入的话。像是咆哮突击队，复仇者联盟是由高技能个体组成的特殊危机应变队伍。Steve在绝望地去打沙包前有大致浏览过队伍成员的描述和他们的能力。

 

他快速浏览了名单——黑寡妇，名字保密；鹰眼，名字保密；Hulk，别名Robert Bruce Banner;铁人，别名Anthony Edward Stark ——他的双眼停留在了最后的名字上。

 

Stark。

_他吸了口气——Stark不是国家的大姓，但也不是独一无二的——倒回去，看铁人的段落：_

_铁人，别名Anthony Edward Stark：Howard Anthoy Stark之子。发明家和工业家。Stark工业的大股东，前CEO（1995-2011），现CTO（自2011年起）。铁人战斗盔甲的发明者和驾驶员（2008）。战争机器战斗盔甲的发明者（2011）。神盾局关于复仇者联盟的顾问（自2008年起）；危机需要时提升为复仇者联盟的正式成员。_

 

毕竟这是Howard的儿子。他的过去受挫了，一到未来也受挫了。Steve低声咒骂，撤回去打沙包继续思考。

 

他做得到吗？接受一支全新的队伍，一个全新的指挥系统做后援？在复原仅仅几个月（以Steve的角度看）后回到战场上？

  

Steve在沙包周围跳动，试图提高精准度而不是力量，因为他把备用袋留在健身房了。

 

不过，他得去做，不是吗？又一次是Hydra的魔方。还是这样。Steve第一次没有设法毁掉它，因此这次处理它是他的职责。像是他在战前告诉Bucky的——他有什么权利少做呢？

 

他其他能做什么呢？继续寻找他的灵魂伴侣，是上了年纪还是死了？他大概该接受他永远不会找到他们这个事实，无论灵魂结合的神秘力量说了什么，从来都没有命中注定。

 

不过，他能和Howard的儿子共事吗？

 

Steve和Howard是朋友，虽然不是特别亲近，但有着在糟糕的情形下相识相处的友谊。Fury说过，是Howard把魔方从海洋里捞出的。那是不是说Steve的工作是处理朋友的错误？

 

也许Steve可以和Howard的儿子共事。也许他可以和Howard的儿子成为朋友。

 

_Anthony_ 。如果他们要一起工作，别说成为朋友了，Steve会把他当自己人看待，而不仅仅只是Howard的儿子。Anthony也许是连接Steve过去的纽带，但Steve更需要一个锚来引导未来。

 

Steve放下拳头，往后退去，离开沙包，转身面向桌子上的两堆文件。他缓缓地整理它们，抽出标签是铁人的加密卷宗。摘要是不保密的，但如果他拆开这个加密卷宗，他就要同意加入复仇者联盟了。

 

Steve看着粘在前面的像是科幻小说里的亮金红色机器人的照片。它的双眼似乎直直地望进了Steve的眼睛。Steve咬紧牙挺起胸，拆开了它。

 

***

 

Steve把Loki捆进喷射机的乘客座，然后叹口气拉下面罩，走回驾驶舱和Romanov探员和，他猜想，Tony Stark交换意见。

 

Steve完全不确定自己对此有何感想。他依然不相信Howard死了；那人似乎比Steve本身还要更不可思议。他曾—— _一直以来都_ ——才华横溢，骄傲自大，魅力十足，是个调情成癖的人，只比Steve大几岁，充满希望，活力十足。

 

但Howard死了，而Steve现在要和Tony共事——比Steve最后一次见到的Howard还要大十岁。

 

这让人很难思考，更难的是停止把Tony当作 _Howard的儿子_ 来思考，尽管这是他的目的。从Steve在铁人的卷宗里看到的，Tony继承了Howard绝大部分的杰出特质并且质疑它们——无论好坏。

 

Steve加入他们的时候，Tony正在和Natasha妙语连珠；她的嘴唇压在一起好像在试着不要笑。也许那是个好现象。Steve在读过 _她的_ 卷宗后很难相信Natasha轻易露出的笑容，但那个被逗乐的表情看起来是真诚的。

 

Tony摘下头盔，放到了一边，他转头回应Natasha说的有关PA系统的事情，Steve感觉自己的胃掉到和膝盖持平的地方了。Tony是 _漂亮的_ 。

 

当然，Steve见过神盾档案里他的照片，甚至一些影片，但它们都完全没有传达出目前致使Steve无语的那种难以形容的特性。

 

现在Tony注意到Steve在盯着他看了，并且回望了，一边眉毛讽刺地挑起。这当然有理，因为Steve在盯着他看。Steve迫使自己移开目光，握紧拳头，集中精神感受皮革手套和皮肤贴在一起的缝合处。他很可能该说点什么，让Tony自在点，但他没法想出任何有意义的话语。

 

又过了很长一会，Tony转头确认Loki的权杖是否安全，Steve感觉失去他的目光像是在切断木偶的线。

 

_白痴，_ 他告诉自己。 _把注意力放到任务上。休息时间再去精神恍惚。_

 

***

  

Tony没在呼吸。Steve摸索他的护胸，但找不到任何方法检查他的心跳。Steve再次看向Tony的脸，希望他喘息，睁开眼睛。 _该死，Tony_ 。Steve想要尖叫，想要哭泣。天啊，Tony这么做是因为那天早上权杖从他们嘴里撬出来的愤怒话语吗？他在试图证明自己？向Steve？

 

不是，Steve责备自己。Steve没有那么重要，这么多年以来，Tony听过也无视过很多愤怒的话语了。Tony这么做是因为Tony终究是个英雄。这类人会牺牲自己拯救其他人，如果没有其他方法的话。

 

Hulk焦躁地移动，不安又不高兴。Thor的嘴无情地抿成一条线。Steve恍惚地疑惑自己的表情是否适当地传达出了全然的恐惧和悲伤。

 

他被一阵突如其来的想要亲吻Tony松懈嘴唇的狂野欲望压倒了，不得不咬住自己的嘴唇不大笑出声，因为其他人会把它看做是癔症，而不仅仅是消遣——但这太可笑了，那个Tony，那个至少六次把Steve比作“睡美人”的Tony，是被施法躺在那睡着了，等着真爱之吻的人——

 

Hulk咆哮了声，Tony受惊跳醒。“啊啊啊！”他陷在盔甲里，不断喘息。“发生什么事了？告诉我没人吻了我。”

 

Steve莫名其妙得失望地吞了口口水，正如放松和喜悦在他的嘴角拉出一个笑容。“我们赢了。”

 

**2013:**

 

当Tony停车的时候Steve正在车库等着。

 

Tony看起来糟透了，但没有比整个齐塔瑞人破事之后糟多少，Steve胸口恐惧的疙瘩开始放松。

 

不过，Tony熄火时，Steve大步走了过去，这样Tony开车门时，Steve近得足以一把抓住他的衬衫把他举起来，把他整个人从车里拉出来。Steve把Tony的脸拉到和他的脸面对面的高度，咆哮道，“ _永远_ 别再对我这么做了。”

 

Tony先是看起来惊讶极了。接着是暴躁。然后他听天由命了。“没有时间——”

 

“没有时间告诉我你打算处理 _满大人_ ？”Steve询问。“我们会给你做后援的，Tony！”他一只手臂朝天花板挥了挥，知道Tony会明白这包含队伍里其他人，在Tony和Pepper今年最后一个季度去马里布在西海岸监视操纵的时候依然住在大厦里的队友。

 

“我们中的任何一个——我们 _全部_ 人——都会出动去帮你的，”Steve继续说，不过意识到自己反应过度了，他把Tony放了下来，让他的脚回到了地板上，即使愤怒依然在他的静脉里歌唱。“见鬼，既然行动是在迈阿密，我们本可以在那儿 _见_ 你的。你知道我们有多担心吗？”

 

Tony对此没有完全翻白眼，但Steve看到颤动了，那意味着他想那么做。“Steve，说真的，我认为你夸大其词了。”

 

“我没有，”Steve咆哮，他摇晃Tony，试图得到他的注意力。“我们怕极了。我怕极了。”望进Tony困惑的双眼，所有的愤怒从Steve体内迸发出来。他松开衬衫，把Tony猛地拉进一个拥抱，堪堪避免撞到Tony的肋骨，把脸压进了Tony狂野混乱的头发里。“上帝，Tony，我从未那么害怕过。那只是在我认为我会失去你 _之后_ 。谢天谢地，Pepper在听说你活着的时候有想到打电话过来跟我们说明情况。在那之前，我……”Steve咬紧牙关，重重吞咽了下。他不想哭。又一次。他在那几个可怕的小时里被迫面对了某些艰难痛苦的真相，他永远不想再次经历任何像那样的事了。

 

稍微控制了下自己，Steve继续说，“然后Pepper也失去联络了，我们都不知道如何着手开始寻找你们，直到有关田纳西州的新闻爆出来，但那会你已经不见了而且……”Steve的喉咙再次封闭了，他闭上眼睛。不能再哭了，他提醒自己。

 

Tony僵了一会，然后小心翼翼地用手臂环住Steve的背部，尴尬地拍了拍。“嘿，Cap，你没必要担心我，我没事，看？”

 

Steve颤抖了下。“我总是会担心你，Tony。”Tony显然不想被抱着，因此Steve放开了他。“如果你打电话的话我会来的。求你，别再对我这么做了。”

 

Tony抓住Steve的手臂，轻轻挤压了下。“我没事，”他再次说，声音温柔。

 

一扇车门关上了，Steve半内疚地注意到Pepper和Tony一样在车里，她只是现在才下车。他约束自己的表情，朝她露出笑容。“我很高兴看见你没事。”他告诉她。

 

她回应他的微笑，表情奇怪地充满同情。“好吧，基本上，”她赞同，“Tony认为一旦我们回到加利福尼亚，他对如何搞定剩下的事就有想法了。”

 

Steve没有条件反射地充满占有欲地伸手抓住Tony的手臂，但他猛烈抽动，设法控制住了这反应。“你们……要回去？”他麻木地问。“那房子不是被毁掉了吗？”

 

“我需要在圣地亚哥的SI医学研究设施。”Tony说，“这是唯一能满足我眼前任务的先进设备。”他拍了拍Steve的手臂好像能看出Steve有多不喜欢那办法。“而且Happy依然在洛杉矶的医院里。我会在晚餐后告诉你一切，如果你想知道的话；在我们再次外出前至少还能待一个晚上。对吗，Pep？你现在稳定了吧，是吗？”

 

“我没事，”Pepper用Tony变得不理智时会用的那种安抚人的语调说。她绕过车走过去亲吻Tony，Steve移开目光，不想要承认蜷缩在他胸骨之下的热切。他没有理由嫉妒；即使他们没有大声说出来，Steve相当确定他们是灵魂伴侣——Tony的灵魂契约状态是他文档的一部分，Tony和Pepper共事得像是一台运作正常，稍微有点机能失调的机器。

 

“我要上楼去了，我会点很多披萨，还会给我们的房间通下风，”Pepper再次拉开距离时告诉Tony。“你有Steve帮你卸载行李。”

  

Steve和Tony一起目送Pepper离开车库，门在她身后关上，然后Tony打开汽车后备箱，开始把包拉出来。

 

Steve拿起三个最大的包。“我想你了，”他说，然后匆忙补充，“我们都想你了。太安静了。Bruce试图爆掉点东西，但没有你的触碰那不一样。”

 

听到这玩笑，Tony虚弱地笑了笑，就只是从车里抓起最后的包，把它挂在自己的脖子上。

 

“你们不得不回去吗？”Steve问，意识到自己听起来像是个任性的小孩。“一定要马上吗？”

 

Tony叹了口气，关上了后备箱。“是的，需要，”他说。他的双眼，撞上Steve的双眼时，是黑暗而担忧。“Killian对Pepper做了些事……我必须搞定它。我是唯一能做到的人，我需要尽快做到，在它引起永久损害之前。我得在加利福尼亚完成这事。”他环顾了下车库，然后抬头看着天花板，仿佛能透过所有楼层看到顶部留给复仇者使用的那几层。“我不会离开——我至少会待几天——如果她不是生命垂危的话。”

 

好吧，Steve对这类责任和紧急职责很是熟悉。他当然不想Pepper受到伤害——至少是不受到更多伤害。“我明白，”他说。

 

Tony给了Steve一个悲伤的微笑。“也许，”他说。“Pepper和我……我欠她一切，Steve。她救过我的命至少六次。每天她都在拯救我的理智——我所剩不多的理智。就为了她即使我有个开放的契约还和我在一起？这是无价的。”

 

“等等，”Steve目瞪口呆地看着Tony。“我以为Pepper _是_ 你的伴侣。”

 

Tony办了个鬼脸摇摇头。“不是。Pep没有灵魂契约。我从未找到自己的伴侣。照这样下去，我相当确定我永远找不到。没人想和有开放契约的人约会，至少不是长时间的交往。”

 

Steve想起七十年前的Dasiy。“是啊，”他轻声说，然后嘴角扯出一抹微笑。“于是有了花花公子这名头，嗯哼？”

 

Tony耸耸肩。“我猜是吧，我不能拥有爱，因此我也许可以争取我能得到的。然后Pepper出现了，她……她不在乎。她也许不是我的伴侣，但她是……我爱她。我必须保护她，照顾她。我 _必须_ ，Steve。”

 

Steve想起自己几乎拼死冲上去救一个几乎必然已死的Bucky的样子，这当然不一样，但也许足够接近。他咽下自身自私的希望，点点头。“当然，”他说，戏弄般地用手肘推了下Tony的身侧。“但也许这次保持更好的联系，嗯？”

 

**2014:**

 

Steve站在Fury的办公室门外，犹豫不决。他不想这么做。他不想这么做。他可以转身离开。回到大厦，那里很舒适，去公用厨房和休息区，去被设计用来测试Steve超常的力量和敏捷的训练房，去Tony给他的那间舒适——甚至奢华——的房间。Tony给了他们所有人房间。

 

他非常想要回去。他想要回到惬意的友谊中，早餐桌上谷物的轻打声，Tony拖着脚去拿一天里的第一杯咖啡，或者Tony工作太过努力忘记吃午餐时拿个三明治和苹果回到工作间。他想要回去，坐在Bruce的实验室的一角，试图在素描本上捕捉Bruce小心而耐心移动的样子。他想要回去笑看Pepper毫不费力地用计谋打败Tony让他参与Stark工业公务。

 

但Steve不能回去。

 

Tony和Pepper六个月前分手了。Pepper返回了加利福尼亚，Tony把自己锁在工作间里连续两个星期，甚至Steve都进不去。当他最终出现时，他的笑容脆弱而痛苦，但他拒绝和Steve谈这事。

 

那令人心痛，不过Steve知道每个人处理心碎的方式不同，而他很有耐心。两个月后，Pepper回到纽约，她和Tony轻易安定下来，进入熟悉而既定的模式，用有爱而烦人的兄弟姐们方式对待对方。那让Steve感觉好了点，他们依然是朋友，Tony没有完全失去她。

 

然而……每次Steve转身，Tony似乎都在那——提供电影或阅读建议，升级Steve的装备，把Steve拉去新开的餐馆，开玩笑和调侃他。或者他们会在黑暗的夜晚发现对方，其中之一或者两个人都由于噩梦或更糟糕的事情紧张不安而失眠，就那么安静地坐下来，看电影或玩电子游戏，直到肾上腺素消退，他们会再次呼吸放缓，轻松下来。Steve真心很享受他们的友谊，着迷于他们在一起的每一分钟。

 

但Steve的神经在Tony走进房间时都会龟裂。他很感激Tony的友谊——但他想要更多。他想要的是 _那么_ 多。而由于Tony和Pepper已经分手了，Steve发现否认渴望变得愈来愈困难。他意识到前一周，他在找越来越多的借口触碰Tony——在他们交谈时把一只手放在Tony肩上，开玩笑时用手肘轻推Tony，顽皮地弄乱Tony的头发。

 

Tony似乎不介意——Tony从他们第一次见面起就毛手毛脚的，很可能甚至没注意到Steve带着兴趣在回应——但 _Steve_ 注意到了，这是个麻烦。在一个电影之夜，Steve迷迷糊糊睡着了，然后醒来时依然在沙发上，他的头依偎在Tony的颈窝处。

 

只是想起它，Steve就脸红了。他想要待在那。他想要用手臂环住Tony，把俩人拉得更近。已经如此接近了，他想要用鼻子蹭Tony的脖子，品尝那皮肤，舔舐并且轻咬Tony的嘴……

 

被自己的急切渴望吓到了，Steve逃跑了。一整天他都藏在了房间里，苦恼自己的选择，而浮现出的只是直接到Fury的办公室。不行，无论有多想，Steve绝对不能回到大厦，不是在这种状态下回去。除非他控制住这种暗恋，这种 _迷恋_ 。否则，他会做些愚蠢的事情，完全毁掉他们的友谊。

 

Steve咬牙敲了Fury的门。这不是他想要的，但这是他 _需要的_ 。他需要不回到复仇者大厦。他需要被调到另一个地方一段时间。

  

***

  

骑车回公寓的路上，Steve很是愤怒。他本该意识到Fury在玩一个更深层次的游戏的但这完全失控了。在他们成为问题之前消除威胁？这令人愤怒也令人恐惧。谁来决定谁是威胁呢？在适当的情形下 _任何人_ 都可能成为威胁——就看看Steve本人吧。就此而行，或者看复仇者的任一成员吧。

 

回到天空航母上那会，他的记忆里有个时刻很是突出，如水晶般清晰，Loki的权杖推动他们的情绪：

_“你真的那么天真？神盾在监视潜在威胁！”_

 

_“美国队长是要监视的威胁？”_

_“我们都是！”_

  

Tony当然会被威胁监视，因为他是神盾无法掌控的力量。他也，会被“清除”吗？Steve的血液变冷。

 

他得对此做点什么。他至少确定做什么。或者说怎么做。或者说他要相信谁能帮他。他想过能相信Natasha，但她一直都在玩Fury的游戏。 _我可以呼叫Tony_ ，他想，然后迅速摇头。他不会把Tony扯进来的，不是在Tony的生命甚至比他的更危险的时候。不行，他得自己解决。

 

这不会是第一次。

 

***

  

一切都很痛。

 

_一切。_

  

Steve的脸伤痕累累。他身体上有三个弹孔，其中两个包括主要器官受损。好几根骨头断了或者碎了，战斗中有两三条肌腱撕裂了。他的肺里有水，因为他掉进了河里——在其他情况下这也许很有趣，因为自从重生计划以来他就处在肺炎的危险中了。其他感觉是巨大的擦伤。

 

负责Steve的医生没有任何他的医疗背景资料可用——Steve一直依靠神盾的医疗护理，显然访问这些记录是不可能的——因此他花了点时间才明白Steve新陈代谢止痛药有多速度。幸运的是，Steve的忍痛度相当高。

 

没那么幸运的是，Steve的生理痛苦被精神和情绪创伤大大分掉了。冬日战士是Bucky。Steve被逼和自己最好的朋友战斗，更糟糕的是，被逼面对Hydra不知用什么方法把Bucky扭曲成了那种……东西。

 

他不想去思考他们是怎么完成的，但很难让自己不朝那个方向去想，即使Sam和Natasha在他床边坐了一小时又一小时，试图用音乐，故事和无厘头让他分心。

 

这一团混乱里唯一的微光是真正的Bucky依然存在在某处。至少是一部分的他。他辨认出Steve到足以停止试图杀死他。足以把他从河里救出来。也许那里有更多。即使没有，Bucky的行动显然违背自身意愿，被洗脑和虐待——

 

他又在那么做了。Steve吸了口气，让自己重新想过：即使他无法把 _Bucky_ 带回来，Steve至少可以给冬日战士提供帮助，无论那意味着什么。但他不知道从哪找起。也许Natasha可以——

 

Steve的房门打开了，Steve惊讶地抬起头。护士和医生通常会先敲门。因而这不是医生或护士。

 

Tony在门口，无视着护士的抗议以及在他身后维护秩序。他看起来很苍白，嘴唇抿成一条细线，他那浅色太阳镜对隐藏他眼底的黑圆圈帮助甚少。

 

 

Tony无视了Natasha，因突发侵入，访客椅上半瞌睡的她坐直了身体。Tony的双眼锁定Steve，目光从Steve的脸转到他手臂上的吊带再到他腿上的毛毯，最后又回到他脸上。

 

“Steve，”他说，声音破碎而沙哑。“你看起来……”他闭上眼睛几秒，看起来在放松，然后再次看向Steve。“你看起来糟透了。”这有Tony常用的玩笑般的语调的暗淡影子，但Tony的出现让Steve内里的某些东西放松了，一些比他意识到存在时间更长的紧张和不开心，他唯一能做的就是微笑，即使一切都糟。

 

“有点感受到了，”Steve回应，脸上断掉的骨头让他说出口的话很是含糊。

 

Natasha站了起来。“我去和医院调解下，”她说，“顺便把Tony加入允许来访列表。”她停在Tony身边，靠过去亲吻他的脸颊。“还有，我会给你带杯咖啡的。”

 

Tony没有把目光从Steve身上移开，但他说，“谢谢，”这感觉比仅仅一杯咖啡应得的要更多。Natasha转身瞥了眼Steve微笑，关上了身后的门。

 

Tony犹如被牵引一般穿过房间，停在撞到Steve床边的地方。像被催眠一样，他伸手几乎碰到Steve断裂的面颊骨，随即控制自己收回了手。如果他那么做了会很痛，但Steve还是感觉很失望。

 

“Tony，”他说，“你没必要——”

 

“我们在听的这是什么？”Tony打断他，看着Sam的iPod，手肘撑在心率监测仪上。“这不是Natasha的音乐；你的新兵？”

 

“Sam，”Steve补充，“是啊，是他的。他认为我需要补点R&B和灵魂乐。”

 

“不错，”Tony认可。他的双眼转回到Steve身上，他深吸一口气，额头皱起，介于担心和恼怒之间。“我猜我明白你在满大人那次混战之后的感觉了。”他再次伸手触碰，在最后一秒手指握成拳阻止了自己。

 

Steve用自己的手抓住了Tony的手。他温柔地展开Tony的拳头，把他们的手指缠绕在一起。“我没事，”他说。

 

Tony嗤之以鼻。“你有事。你离没事差远了。看看这——”

 

“Tony。会治愈的。已经比我昨天醒来时好很多了。”

 

“这不是安慰，”Tony一针见血地告诉他。“现在我在想象昨天有多糟。”

 

“抱歉，”Steve说，咽下了某些有关五十步笑百步的讽刺。他在脑海里做了些等式，得到了一个猜想。“我猜Natasha昨晚打电话给你了？”

 

“是啊，”Tony说。“她说想要给我些开始挖掘她投放在网上的所有资料的最好地方的小贴士，但她顺便兴奋地给了我总结。”他的拇指茫然地揉捏着Steve手腕的脉搏，Steve感觉自己融化在这触碰里了，太过舒服了不想收回。

 

“所以你立马开车过来了。飞过来不是更快吗？”

 

Tony耸耸肩。“华盛顿周围所有空中交通被限定在三百米半径内。跟巨大的天空航母遭到破坏燃烧着如雨般下落有关。开车更快。不过城市周围的交通也令人不满。”

 

“想象得到。你真的没必要过来的，你知道的。我没——”

 

“Steve，你和 _齐塔瑞人_ 的整个军队战斗都没伤得这么严重。我当然会来。你需要一切能帮你找到朋友的帮助。”

 

Steve惊讶地眨眨眼。“Nat告诉你了？”

 

“她当然说了。我已经让JARVIS在运行跟踪算法了；我们会在你好到能走出这里的那刻得到很有希望的线索——是的，我把你的加速治愈算进去了。”Tony皱起眉头。“你一开始就该呼叫我的，”他斥责，“你认为我会拒绝你吗?”

 

“我需要你保持 _安全_ ，”Steve说，他的心因那记忆砰砰直跳。“我需要知道你不会……”他哽咽了，他紧紧闭上眼睛，和眼泪作斗争，诅咒自己精疲力竭的身体让他如此轻易地因悲痛而崩溃，因为Tony是安全的，至少目前是的。Tony安全无恙，而且Tony会帮助Steve找到Bucky， _现在_ 没理由哭，但不知怎么的他控制不住。

 

“嘿，”Tony温柔地说，“嘿，没事。”床因Tony的坐下而下沉，然后Tony的手臂环住了Steve的肩膀，把他拉进一个小心翼翼的拥抱，Steve的额头贴着Tony的下巴。

 

Steve颤抖着吸了口气，用自己没受伤的手臂环住Tony，抱紧他。“不好，”他低语，无力阻止眼泪从他的眼里渗漏，或者是无力阻止滔滔不绝的话语从口中说出。“一点也 _不_ 好。我得找到他，Tony，我不得不，我不知道怎么办。我想要回家，我想要回到大厦，但我不能，我是那么想你，但我不能回家，除非我找到他，所以这一点都 _不好_ 。”

 

Tony把他抱得更紧了点，Tony的手指轻轻梳理Steve的头发。“我知道，”他安慰地低喃，显然不反感眼泪或者言语增多症。“我们会找到他的，亲爱的，我们会的。我们会尽全力找到他帮助他。”他往后撤，一根手指放在了Steve的下巴下，迫使Steve遇上Tony的目光。“你是对的，这一点都不好。但你不是独自一人，Steve，我保证。我就在这，我哪儿也不会去。”

 

Tony的双眼湿润，诚挚，美丽，他的触碰很温柔，一点也不痛，Steve的手依然贴着Tony的身侧，他能透过衬衫感受到Tony的皮肤。也许是压力或是痛苦，或许是药物，或许是Sam那该死的音乐，但Steve再也控制不住自己的感情了。

 

他从枕头上抬起头，移动很痛，但Steve不在乎，因为Tony没有动，没有拉开距离，只是用那双眼睛看着Steve。

 

Steve靠得更近，Tony依然没有动，不过把手从Steve的下巴上移开放到了他的肩膀上。

 

Steve舔了舔嘴唇。“Tony？”

 

“哪儿也不去，”Tony重复。他没有移开目光。

 

他温暖的呼吸吹过Steve的脸，他的目光变得有些像希望，因此Steve合上他们之间最后的几英寸，把自己的嘴唇压在Tony的唇上。

 

光并不火热，但它使人炫目。它淹没了世界和世间万物，除去Steve和Tony，以及他们的吻。Tony的手环绕在Steve的脖子上，Steve的手指包裹住Tony的头发。Steve的血液从头到脚发出嘶嘶声，这本该和四肢发麻一样让人不快，但Steve反而感觉被点亮了。

 

然后光渐渐消失，但Tony依然在这，Steve的静脉依然充满活力，他们依然在接吻，甜蜜而缓慢。

  

Tony拉开距离，Steve的喉咙因失去而发出一声呜咽。Tony无声发笑，又快速温柔地吻了下，然后额头抵着Steve的额头。“刚刚发生了吗？”他问，嘴唇擦过Steve的嘴唇。“还是我在想象？”

 

“我才是那个注射了吗啡的人，”Steve指出，“如果有人产生了幻觉，那个人应该是我。”Steve静脉里的蜂鸣在渐渐消失，徒留麻刺感在他的嘴唇上。 _它发光了_ ，他想，压下一声笑声。“但我确定那真的发生了。”

 

“哦，太好了，”Tony说。他再次亲吻Steve，这次他伸出舌头调戏Steve的嘴唇，直到Steve张开嘴让他进去。随着一声呻吟，Tony压得更近，如饥似渴地舔舐Steve的嘴。他尝到了咖啡和浆果味，他的手小心地抓紧Steve的脖子，而且——

 

“哎哟！见鬼！”Steve咒骂，在他脸上被打断的骨头移动时无意识地退缩。

 

Tony往后靠，双眼睁大吓到了。“操，对不起，抱歉，我失去自制力了而且——抱歉。”

 

Steve抓住Tony不断甩动的手的其中之一。“停止道歉，”他说。“我也忘了。”他挤出一个微笑，忽视了这让他的脸很痛。“值得。”

 

Tony一只手轻轻地落在Steve的胸膛，长时间闭上眼睛，长吁一口气。当他再次睁开眼睛，他笑了。“那么。”

 

“那么，”Steve重复。

 

“灵魂伴侣，”Tony若有所思地说。

 

“显然如此，”Steve郑重其事地说，但他能感觉笑声从他的内心冒出。

 

“极其不方便的时间啊，”Tony说。“你在这几乎支离破碎了，而我能想到的是把你带到一张合适的床上，做到我们俩都失去知觉。”

 

Steve感觉热量爬上他的脖子，但这是他听过的最棒的事情…… _这辈子_ 听过最棒的事，突然这也是他所能想的一切了。“我治愈很快，”他提醒Tony。

 

“唔,”Tony无动于衷地咕哝。他的表情坚定，他命令道，“治愈地更快些，”然后用另一个吻捕获Steve的嘴唇，这次更为小心，不过仍然吻得很彻底。

  

当Steve再次睁开眼睛，他看见Natasha站在门口，手里拿着一盘咖啡，她轻轻斜过了头。“额咳，”他咳嗽。

 

Tony不急不缓地站起来，往四周看了看。他朝Natasha露出大大的笑容，迫切地朝他的咖啡伸出手。“原来我和Steve是灵魂伴侣。”

  

Natasha眨眨眼。“你在开玩笑吗？”她看向Steve。

 

Steve窘迫地笑了笑，感觉红晕爬上自己的面颊。“没有开玩笑，”他说，“只是，唔。”

 

“那，”她缓缓地说，“解释了很多。失陪一会，行吗？医生很可能应该被告知，然后我 _真的_ 需要成为第一个告诉Sam的人。还有Clint和Bruce。”她将咖啡托盘放在桌上，然后冲向门，高兴地笑着 _。猜猜猜刚刚发生了什么！_


End file.
